mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Mode
Battle Mode is a multiplayer mode alongside the Grand Prix and VS Mode in the Mario Kart series. Unlike other racing video games, all Mario Kart games include this unique mode. Instead of the common racing mode, this mode is about driving on karts while throwing items at other players, mainly causing that player to gain points. Types of Battles Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is the classic battle style that has been used ever since the first Mario Kart game in the series, Super Mario Kart. Players try to damage each other with items. If one of the players is hit, he/she loses a balloon. Whenever a player loses all balloons, the other player wins the round, unless it is three or more players, meaning that if the third and fourth player lose all balloons, the first and second player fight to see who wins the match. This was alternated a little bit in Mario Kart Wii, where instead, one to four players can play Balloon Battle. The players all have to be on either the red or blue team, fighting against and with CPU (unless CPU is turned off in the "Rules" menu). When a player hits someone with his/her item, they do not just take a balloon from the player, but also get points from them (which is the way to win; getting as many points as possible). This is because when a player or CPU loses all balloons, the player is not eliminated but returns to the stage with three balloons back. The problem is, the player or CPU loses a point, causing the whole team to lose a point. The team has to work together to try and get more points than the other team. Whichever team ends up with the most points wins. In Mario Kart 7, the game returns but with eight characters fighting against each other or in teams. In addition, there is a time limit for each match in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. Bob-omb Blast Bob-omb Blast is a newer battle style and was first and seen in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The idea is simple. Every item box has only Bob-ombs in it. The two, three, or four players try to get points from other characters by hitting them with Bob-ombs. The first player to get three stars wins the game. Shine Thief Shine Thief is another battle style that was first and seen in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. This game is easy to understand too. The idea came from Super Mario Sunshine, noticing the main subject is the Shine Sprite. The players must try and get the Shine Sprite and hold onto it for a minute. If the player is hurt in any way, he/she loses the Shine Sprite, causing there to be an opportunity for the other player(s) to get the Shine Sprite. When they get the Shine Sprite, instead of having to hold onto the Shine Sprite for a minute, they only hold onto it for the remaining seconds that were not used up by the player who had it before. For example, if the first player to get the Shine Sprite had it for twenty seconds, the next player who gets it only has to hold onto it for forty seconds. Whoever ends up with the Shine Sprite by the time the timer gets down to zero, wins the round. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the shine must be held for 20 counts, 30 in team battle. (1 count = 2 seconds) Coin Runners Coin Runners is a game that first appeared in Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Players must get as many coins that are scattered around the course as they can in the time limit and try and get more points than the other team. Whoever ends up with the most coins wins. Shine Runners Shine Runners is a battle style similar to Shine Thief, that only appears in Mario Kart DS. Nine Shine Sprites are scattered around the course. Players must try to capture Shine Sprites, but being hit causes a player to lose one sprite, and it moves to a random spot for someone else to grab. In the meantime, a clock ticks down to zero. Anyone tied with the lowest Shine Sprite total when the clock hits zero is eliminated. The clock will then reset itself to a lower time and the battle continues until one is left. The less sprites a player has, the more advanced the item is, such as Star, Bullet Bill, etc. Renegade Roundup Renegade Roundup is a battle mode that only appeared in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Players are separated into two teams. One team, is the Authories, have Potted Piranha Plants permanently attached at the front of the player's Kart and tries to capture the renegades. The other team is the Renegades, which players have to avoid being captured by the Authories. Captured Renegades will be trapped in a cell, and other life Renegades will need to free the captured Renegades by driving on the spot with a button with a key shape on it. The Authories win if they had caught all the Renegades befor the time runs out, and the Renegades win if one player is still haven't being caught when the time runs out. The Authories temporarily lose their ability if they were hit by an item, and when the Renegades are freed they get a speed boost. Category:Battle Modes